UniverseTale
by Starkiller595
Summary: Quand tout les univers se retrouve dans Undertale
1. Chapter 1:Deux Sans QUOI !

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma nouvelle AU UniverseTale

Une journée "Normale" dans le magnifique UnderGround

Toriel:Je vais allez vérifiez si un humain n'est pas tombé (Transition !)  
Toriel:Oh sans ? Tu à changé de tenue et qu'est ce que tu fout la ?  
BlueBerry:Wouah ! C'était quoi ce portail, OH OUPS *Saluant Toriel* Bonjour Reine Toriel.  
Toriel:Reine ?  
BlueBerry:Ben oui vous êtes bien la reine, Non ?  
Toriel:Non Sans tu c'est bien que c'est Asgore .  
BlueBerry:Sans c'est qui sans ?  
Toriel:Ta blague est trop longue Sans.  
BlueBerry:Quoi des blagues,je déteste les blagues !  
Toriel:Bon je te ramène a Snowdin.  
(Transition)  
BlueBerry: Bizzare la reine Aujourd'hui.  
Papyrus*Arrivant au loin*:Sans je t'ai cherché partout qu'est ce que tu faisais.  
BlueBerry:Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Sans !  
Papyrus:Ben oui tu est sans, Non ?  
BlueBerry:Papyrus arrête avec tes blagues !  
Papyrus:Quoi une blague! C'est débile les blagues !  
BlueBerry:Quoi tu n'aime plus les blagues ?!  
Papyrus:Ben j'ai jamais aimé les blague,toi parcontre les blagues t'adore ça .  
Sans*Arrivant au loin*:Ben oui j'adore les blagu..

Sans et BlueBerry: PK YA UN DEUXIèME MOI !  
Papyrus:Sans tu m'avais caché ton jumeau j'avais un deuxième frère et tu me la pas dit !  
BlueBerry:Papyrus tu m'avais caché que j'avais un jumeau j'avais un deuxième frère et tu me la pas dit !  
Sans:-_-  
Papyrus:Ben quoi !  
BlueBerry:Ben quoi !  
Sans:Ben ça doit être un problème avec Alphys.  
BlueBerry:Alphys la chef de la garde royale ! Elle ne pourrait avoir aucun problème.  
Papyrus:Alphys c'est un scientifique ! Undyne c'est la chef de la garde royale.  
BlueBerry:Nen c'est Undyne La scientifique !  
Papyrus:Nen c'est Alphys !  
Sans:Bon stop.  
Papyrus:C'est quoi ton nom a toi.  
BlueBerry:Papyrus tu ne te rappelle pas de mon nom !  
Papyrus:BEN JE TE CONNAIS PAS !  
BlueBerry:Arrétte avec ta blague !  
Sans:Bon la c'est "Sans" espérance .  
BlueBerry:Quoi tu lui a donné le syndrome de la mauvaise blague!  
Sans:-_-  
Papyrus:-_-  
BlueBerry:Bon mon prénom c'est BlueBerry.  
Sans:T'est aussi mignon qu'une "Myrtille"  
Papyrus:-_-  
BlueBerry:-_-  
FellPapyrus*Tombant d'un portail*:Sans ! Si c'est a cause de toi je vais t'étriper puis chiez dans ton ventre Et après te rentrer un os tellement profond dans le cul que tu devras poussez pendant des années pour le faire sortir

Sans:Euh quoi ?  
FellPapyrus:OH TOI !  
Papyrus:Oh un fan !  
FellPapyrus:Toi ferme ta grande geul* pleine de mer** sinon je vais te tapez tellement fort dans ta geul* que tu devras rentrez ta mai..  
Sans:Oh toi essaye et ...  
FellPapyrus:Quoi tu te rebelle !  
Sans:Me rebéler de quoi !  
FellPapyrus:Bon tu n'est pas comme Sans.  
Sans:Bon je vais tout t'expliquer si j'ai bien compris pourquoi tu est la !

La suite dans le prochain chapitre !  
FellPapyrus:L'auteur je vais te détruire puis te reconstruire puis te manger puis te vomir puis te re manger et ...  
C'est bon on a compris !


	2. Chapter 2:Explications

Previously on gho

Inconnu:Euh tu t'est pas un peut trompé la

Ah euh oui Bon BLABLABLA Chap 2 BLABLABLA Bonne lecture !

FellPapyrus:Bon Alors explique moi !  
Sans:BlueBerry dit Papyrus de partir

BlueBerry:Ok,Papyrus ta compris

Sans:Ok merci Blue

BlueBerry:Bon maintenant plus besoin de se retenir

Sans:Donc Il y a plusieurs univers et tu fait partir de l'univers qui se nomme ...  
BlueBerry:UnderFell

Sans:Voila mon univers a moi est Undertale

BlueBerry:Est mon univers a moi est UnderSwap

FellPapyrus:Quoi donc vous me dîtes que il y a un monde a peu près comme le mien

BlueBerry:Voila ta tout compris

Sans:Bon BlueBerry vu que t'est un "Protecteur" tu sais ce qui ce passe

BlueBerry:Aucune idée

FellePapyrus:Et Pk on a était téléporté d'ailleurs

Sans:Quelqun doit être dé...

BlueBerry:Je sens que quelqun est tombé

Sans:Ok

PDV:Papyrus

Chara (De EarthTale)*Tombant d'un portail* AAAAAAAAH

Papyrus:Euh ça va

Chara:Maxime ! Ou est tu

Papyrus:?  
Chara:Euh t'est qui toi

Papyrus:Le Grand Papyrus !  
Chara:PapyTruc aide moi a trouver Maxime !  
Sans*Au loin*:Bon je vais devoir t'expliquer a toi et a Papyrus

(Transition après que Sans leur a tout expliquer)  
Chara et Papyrus: AH D'ACCORD

Chara: Bon faut que je trouve Maxime !  
Sans:Je ne connais pas très bien ton univers donc moi je vais pas pouvoir t'aider a +

Chara:QUOI !  
Sans:Je déconne ! Bien sur que je vais t'aidè

BlueBerry et FellPapyrus*Au loin*:Attention !  
Papyrus:Ben quoi ?  
Frisk (De GlitchTale)*Tombant aussi d'un portail*:AAAAAAH

Papyrus*Qui venait de se prendre Frisk*:Ah d'accord

Frisk:Wouah qu'est ce que je fout ici moi !  
Sans: Et c'est reparti !  
BlueBerry:Bon cette fois je vais lui expliquer

(Transi"Sans")  
Frisk:Ok

Chara:Bon moi je dois retrouver Maxime enfaite !  
FellPapyrus:Ton maxime on le retrouvera PAS !  
Chara:Euh nen il va venir a moi *Tire la langue*  
FellPapyrus:Oh la pu** Toi je vais t'encu...  
Chara:Essaye de finir cette phrase et c'en est fini pour toi

FellPapyrus:OH TOI !  
Chara:Quoi !  
FellPapyrus: Je t'adore !  
Frisk:-_-  
Sans:-_-  
Papyrus:xD

BlueBerry:xD

Chara:Oui mais non

FellPapyrus:Je vais t'étriper !  
Chara:Attends ta dit quoi !  
Sans:STOP !  
Chara:Mais et mon maxime dans tout a

Sans:Ben pour l'instant on peut rien faire !  
Frisk:Et moi alors

Sans:La c'est la mer** pour tout le monde donc calmez vous !


	3. Chapter 3:Premier Combat ?

Pendant ce temps Chez grillby's

Maxime*Sortant d'un portail*:Euuuuh d'accord en suivant Chara j'ai fini dans OH MON DIEU C'EST CHEZ GRILLBY'S

Grillby's:Ben oui

Maxime:OH MON DIEU LE VRAI !  
Grillby's:Les clients de maintenant je vous jure

Maxime:bon moi je doit retrouver chara

Maxime*Sortant de chez Grillby's*:Bon je do..  
Chara*Au loin*:MAXIME !  
FellPapyrus:Alors c'est lui ton petit copain

Chara:Ben ouai donc dégage

Maxime:Ouai Dégage

FellPapyrus:Bon MaxiChien ! Elle est parfaite donc...  
Maxime:*défoncant FellPapyrus en lui mettant un Puta** de coup de pied dans la geu*** Dégage j'ai dit  
FellPapyrus*A terre*:TOI !  
Chara:OUAI !  
Maxime:Ta compris le message TU TOUCHES PAS A UNE FEMME QUI NE VEUX PAS DE TOI !  
FellPapyrus:OH TOI !  
Maxime:QUOI !  
FellPapyrus:*Gloups* Nen rien

Maxime:Bon Att s-a-n-s SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Sans:Ben quoi ?  
Maxime:Nen rien juste que je te connais grace a ce magnifique jeu

Sans:?  
Maxime:Nen écoute pas ce que je dit

Sans:Ok

BlueBerry:Bon je pense que c'est pas du hasard que tout le monde tombe ici

Sans:Maxime je vai..  
Maxime:Pas besoin je sais ce qu'il se passe

Sans:Bon BlueBerry tu pense que c'est qui dérriére tout ça

BlueBerry:Nightmare Sans je suppose

Sans:Ok Frisk:Et moi dans tou.. OH MON DIEU C'EST QUI CE GARS QUI EST GRAVE... non rien

Maxime:Euh ok Chara*Chuchottant a l'oreille de frisk* Tu touche a mon mec je t'arrache la machoire

Frisk*Lui répondit calmement*:Essaye et je te chie dans la gorge !  
FellPapyrus:C'est pas normal qu'il se batte pour ce moc... ce Beau oui ce beau ah a a

PDV De Nightmare Sans Cachant dans les waterfall

NightmareSans:Ah ce battre alors que je détruit petit a petit leur univers

Sans*Se téléportant dérriere lui*:Bon t'arréte immédiatement

NightmareSans:*Tirant un gaster blaster sur lui* Part

Sans*Esquivant*:Je sais que je vais mourir mais au moins je vais te ralentir

NightmareSans:*L'entourant d'os*Meurs

Sans:*Détruisant la cage d'os* Arréte immédiatement ce que tu fait *Tire un gaster Blaster sur lui*  
NightmareSans:*Tire 150 GasterBlaster* Maintenant c'est la fin

Maxime:*Se téléportant* Viens *Attrape Sans et ce re téléporte*  
Sans:Mais qu'est ce que tu fait !  
Maxime:Ben je te sauve

Sans:Mais ma.. mais et mon action héroique a moi !  
Maxime:-_-  
BlueBerry:Sans tu est sérieux la

Sans:Non c'est une blague ha a a a

Frisk:-_-  
Chara et Maxime : xD

FellPapyrus:Maintenant qu'on sais ou il est

BlueBerry: ça sert a rien il faut qu'on sache ou est Dream même si je n'ai pas envie de faire ceci

Nightmare Sans:*Se téléportant* Vous ne trouverez jamais Dream JAMAIS !  
Maxime *Tapant Nightmare Sans*:Dégage de la

Nightmare Sans *Attrapant le bras de Maxime et lui brisa*:MOUHHAHAHHA Tu aurais du couter le directeur*  
Maxime:ARGH !  
Chara:TOUCHE PAS A MAXI..  
Nightmare Sans *Tirant un gaster blaster sur chara*:Aurevoir

FellPapyrus *Se jetant sur le gaster blaster*  
Maxime:Argh ! je t'ai mal jug... Argh puta** a fait mal !  
Chara:Maxime ça va

FellPapyrus *A terre*:Svp dîtes a sans que ...  
BlueBerry:Non FellPapyrus !  
Maxime *Prenant FellPapyrus*:Tu vas pas crever maintenant je te le dit

A SUIVRE

BlueBerry:Mais euh NEN TU EST TROP KAWAI MAIS JE DOIS ARRéTER !


	4. Chapter 4:Un point faible !

La suite MAINTENANT !

NightmareSans:Oh ben on dirait qu'il va mourir bon allez je vous laisse.

Frisk*Faisant apparaitre un épée de détermination*:Toi je le laisserais pas partir !  
Maxime*Avec FellPapyrus sur le dos*:Bon je vous laisse je vais dans un endroit tranquille pour le soigner

Frisk*Sautant sur NightmareSans*:Toi fait des adieux !  
NightmareSans*Esquivant*:Bon allez je vous LAISSE !*Se téléporte*  
BlueBerry:Bon on doit trouver un point faible

Sans:T'avait pas parlé de DREAM!Sans y a même pas deux minutes

BlueBerry:EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH

Sans:Bon on va essayé de trouver un point faible

BlueBerry:OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Papyrus:Et je vais vous aidé moi le grand Papyrus Nyé hé hé

PDV Maxime:  
Maxime:Arréte de me taper dans le dos !  
FellPapyrus:Mais lache moi je voulais mourir en héros pour que chara me prenne pour son sauveur !  
Maxime:-_-  
FellPapyrus:Mais quoi !  
Maxime*Posant FellPapyrus*:Bon cette ruelle est pas mal

FellPapyrus:Espéce de petit..  
Maxime*Le soignant*:Toi ferme ta geu**  
PDV BlueBerry

BlueBerry:Donc Sans tu penses qu'une assez grande puissance pourrait au moins le calmer

Sans:Voila c'est ça

Chara:Donc un bon gros coup de couteau dans le cul a passera

Sans:Non je pense qu'il faudra de la puissance de la détermination ou quoi

Papyrus:Moi le grand Papyrus va le battre alors !  
Sans:EUH Nop

Papyrus:POURQUOI ?!  
Sans:Euh ben car sinon il n'aura aucune chance

Papyrus:Nyé hé hé

Sans:Et il faut que je m'améliore

Papyrus:Ok

Frisk:Dire que j'i était presque !  
Sans:Tout le monde i était presque !  
Maxime*Au loin*:C'est bon il est soigné

FellPapyrus:Par ce petit co* sérieusement  
Chara*Mettant un couteau sous la gorge de FellPapyrus*:Ta dit quoi !  
BlueBerry*Faisant un tête TROP KAWAI*Calmez vous !  
Maxime:Ouai calm.. OH MON DIEU TROP KAWAI !  
Sans:Bon il nous faut plus de Personnes donc il faut

BlueBerry:Trouver un portail pour allez dans d'autre timeline et cherchez d'autres personnes !  
Sans:Et c'est extrément creepy car tu a dit EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais dire

BlueBerry:Bah quoi c'était évident

Papyrus:Pas faux

Sans:A ce point !  
Frisk:Oui

Maxime:Ben vous pensez qu'alphys sera capable de faire un petit portail ou quoi ?  
Sans:Ouais ! Je suposse  
Maxime:Ok c'est partit !  
A SUIVRE !


End file.
